Barney's Let's Show Respect (barneyallday's version)
Let's Show Respect! is a Barney Home Video that was released on October 6, 1996. It was later rereleased on December 7, 2009. It also appeared on the "PBS Kids Sprout Let's Grow: Magic Playtime Fun!" DVD. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids learn how to be good friends to others and respecting them. Cast *Barney (David Joyner as body performer, Bob West as voice) *B.J. (Jeff Brooks as body performer, Patty Wirtz as voice) *Baby Bop (Jeff Ayers as body performer, Julie Johnson as voice) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) Songs *Barney Theme Song *Respect! *That is What It Means To Be A Friend *The Five Senses Song *Taking Turns *Colors All Around *John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt *Please And Thank You *Good Manners *Looking Around My Neighborhood *Happy Talk *People Helping Other People *Everyone Is Special *The Friendship Song *I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *B.J has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume from the Barney segment from "Kids for Character" is used. *The musical arrangements from the Barney segment from "Kids for Character" are used, except for I Love You, uses Barney's Big Surprise version with Barney's vocals from "Barney Safety" version on the first verse and his vocals from You Can Be Anything BJ, Baby Bop and kids' vocals from Fun & Games on the second verse. *If this was real, they would use the same version of I Love You, from "Once Upon A Time". *My idea, in my opinion, would used Camp WannaRunnaRound's version of I Love You *Dean Stefan had composed the music for the preview of this video along with some other videos such as Good Day, Good Night from 1997. *On the title screen of the Barney Theme Song, instead of saying "Barney Home Video" beneath the Season 3 logo, it just only says "Barney".' ' *Shawn wears the same clothes from The Dentist Makes Me Smile And a short hair. *Tosha wear the same clothes from Room for Everyone! *Min wears the same clothes from You are Special And a hair-style. *Carlos wear the same clothes from Barney's Sense-Sational Day. And a short hair. *On the title screen of the Barney Theme Song, instead of saying "Barney Home Video" beneath the Season 3 logo, it just only says "Barney". *Filming began in March 21, 1995, two months after the release of Kids for Character came out in April 23, 1996. *This video, along with "Barney Songs", would also be released as a Double-Feature DVD release, which you'd find at Toys R Us and Amazon.com. It would be hard to find, but remember to keep your eyes out for it. *This was the only time Baby Bop, Tosha and Min appeared together. Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney Videos Category:1996 Movies Category:DeviantART Category:1996 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 3